


Erythromania

by jynx



Series: Let Them Eat Cake [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, gilr!kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili drags Kili to a formal function and she can't stop blushing at all the attention she's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erythromania

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt that bit me like a mofo. Jeez. Seriously, it kind of hurt. I was talking throughit with my friend and I was like "...this is gonna be long, isn't it?" and she said yep and that was that. ANYWAY. Original prompt:
> 
> ceealaina asked: Fili Kili erythromania

Kili grabbed her ringing phone, bobby pins held between her teeth as she kept her hair where she wanted it. She tapped the phone and poked the speaker button. "Hey Fee, I'm running a little late."

"I noticed," came her brother's dry voice. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago for dinner."

"Yeah, well, I was dealing with an emergency," Kili muttered around the pins. She carried the phone into the bathroom with her and worked at carefully pinning her freshly curled hair into a loose, twisty bun. She gave her head a careful shake and watched as the hairstyle held.

"Kili, the gala starts in thirty minutes," Fili said. Kili could hear the stress in his voice and sighed, wanting to comfort him through this. Fili wouldn't tell her why this gala was such a big deal, only that it was partly the announcement of the merger with their main rival and also a charity event for the local museum. Past that Fili had kept quiet and just demanded (very nicely) that she show up.

"I'll be there," she assured him. "Everything will be all right. Just, take a breath and go get a drink."

"I've had enough to drink," Fili said. “Just, hurry up?”

“You want me to come there looking like I do at the garage?” Kili snapped. "Cuz that's how I look right now. Okay, that's not totally accurate. I'm not wearing any clothes so if you want me to hurry up I can show up completely naked."

"Jesus," Fili said with a laugh, just like she'd intended. "No, put some clothes on. I'd have to kill everyone here if they saw you naked."

"Of course you would," Kili said affectionately, picking up the phone and taking it into the bedroom with her where her dress was laid out on the bed. She dropped the phone on the bedside table and grabbed the pair of nude cotton bikini style underwear and pulled it on. "You hate people looking at me."

"I've gotten used to it over time," Fili said. "Do you need me to send the car for you?"

"That would probably be best," Kili said as she grabbed a nude bra and strapped it on, making sure to adjust it and her tits in it. Bras were the single most evilest invention ever, but also the best. Kili was just big enough that not wearing a bra would hurt horribly. "By the time it gets here I should be ready to go."

"Okay," Fili said. Kili could hear him excusing himself and the sound of a door closing. "I love you. Can't wait to see you, wife."

Kili smiled. "I love you too, husband. Now get back out there and charm all those people into giving all their money to a good cause."

Fili laughed softly. "I'll see you soon?"

Kili picked up her dress and unzipped the back so she could step into it. "Yes, dear."

"All right, I'll see you when you get here."

Kili rolled her eyes and hung up on Fili. She picked up the dress and stepped into it, twisting carefully to zip it back up. It was a gauzy grey-blue dress with a drop waist and beading that brought the flappers of the 1920s to mind. It hit her a little lower than her knees and swished nicely. She had to be very careful because of the sheer nature of the material but she had fallen in love with it when she'd seen it. It was sleeveless and had a deep v-neck front and a low back and was just perfect. It actually made her look like she had cleavage too. Once the dress sat on her body properly, she sat down and started putting on the strapy black heels she had picked up. 

Once that was done she headed back into the bathroom to do jewelry and makeup. Her two most favorite things in the world. Not. She grabbed the necklace box and took out the lavaliere and put it on. It had a platinum chain that had diamonds studded in the chain itself and ended with an Art Deco rounded fan pendant set with more diamonds that had three chains of diamond studs dangling from it. Her earrings were similar with the main jewel of the earring an inverted version of her necklace. She grabbed the small bag of makeup she kept stashed under the sink (far away from Fili) and dug out the step by step guide for how to do smokey eyes.

It took her three tries with a hell of a lot of cursing before it looked even and how she wanted it. She grabbed some lip gloss, brushing the shimmery gel over her lips, as she walked into the bedroom. She grabbed a silk wristlet that looked close to the same color of her dress and put her lipgloss, eyeliner, keys, and her cell phone in the little bag. She heard the car honk and made her way down the stairs, turning out lights as she went, leaving one on by the door, and locked up behind her. 

:::

"Whoa," Fili said when he saw her.

He was standing with Thorin and Bilbo, a flute of champagne in his hand, and was staring at her with a stunned look on his face. Thorin and Bilbo had turned and also looked shocked. Kili hesitated, letting Fili come over and wrap an arm around her waist as he led her over to their little group. She smoothed a hand down the length of her skirt and tried to smile through their stares.

"Hi, sorry I was late," she said. Fili kissed her cheek, a quick peck like any good brother, and got her a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. "I got held up at the garage."

"You'd never know you worked at a garage," Bilbo smiled.

Kili shrugged, taking the glass in one hand. "Spa every week. Expensive but worth it since Fili keeps dragging me to these snazzy events."

"You look beautiful," Thorin said, reaching out and taking her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Kili flushed slightly, biting her lip and looking at Fili helplessly.

"You do look gorgeous," Fili said with a smile, squeezing her waist. "When did you get the dress?"

Kili shrugged, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "A couple days ago?"

"You're making her nervous," Bilbo said. He was chuckling as Kili took a large sip of the bubbly liquid. 

She was nervous, never comfortable in these situations. She had spent most of her life away from these events and only barely remembered the etiquette lessons her mother had drilled into her head when she was a little girl. She listened as Fili and Thorin talked about the merger and how beneficial it would be for the company, about stocks and prices and who this person was and who that one was. Kili tuned them out except for when Thorin cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the arm Fili still had around Kili's waist. Fili had dropped it, rubbing the back of his neck while Kili put a respectable amount of distance between them. She drank her champagne and looked around the room.

Mindy Jessup was on her way over to them. Kili grabbed Fili's arm, catching her brother's attention. Fili glanced over at her and then at Mindy and smiled at the approaching blonde. Kili clutched at her wristlet and unzipped it, digging around for her phone. She was trying to play it cool, look as if she were bored and or busy so she didn't have to revisit the memory of the last time she had seen Mindy. It had been almost two months since that night and Kili was determined to not think about it if she didn't have to.

"Mindy," Fili greeted, reaching out to clasp the blonde's hand and smiling. Kili kept her head down and tried to focus her attention on her phone. She pulled up her news feed app and checked on some of the car blogs she followed so she would at least look like she was possibly working. Not that working at the garage was worth her now dedicated attention. Fili took the phone away from her and wrapped an arm around her waist once more, moving her to face Mindy. "I don't think you've ever met my sister Kili, right?"

"I'm sorry to say I've never had the pleasure," Mindy said, reaching out and shaking Kili's hand. "I love your dress. It looks like it was beaded by hand!"

"It might have been?" Kili said helplessly. "There's this little store near the garage and I stopped in when I saw it in the window."

"I can see why you would," Mindy said. "You look amazing. I'm sure your brother and uncle are doing their best to discourage any unwanted attention or else you'd be swarmed." 

The blonde smiled and tilted her head in the direction of a couple of young men in suits who were looking their way with drinks in hand. They looked very pleased when Kili looked their way and one even waved. Kili averted her eyes, stepping closer to Fili. She had had enough unwanted attention for one year, thanks all the same. Kili was about to excuse herself when Mindy took her hand, drawing her away from Fili and her uncle just enough that they could talk without being easily overheard.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened that time,” Mindy said. “I heard they arrested the creep.”

Kili stared at her. “How...?”

“How did I know?” Mindy asked. She smiled a little, a sad edge to the otherwise happy gesture. “I’m intimately familiar with the situation. Thankfully we’re both women of very wealthy and influential families who keep our names out of these things.”

Kili stared at her. It took her a moment before she rubbed at her nose, trying to smile and failing. “It’s hard. Fili doesn’t get it so I don’t really talk to him about it.”

“If you ever need to, you can talk to me,” Mindy said. She reached into her tiny clutch and withdrew a card. “Any time you need a friend, call. Even if it’s just to talk about cars or wanting someone to go shopping with, I’m here for you.”

Kili took the card, looking at it curiously. “I, thank you?” Kili said, tucking it into her wristlet. “Is it that obvious? That I’m not really used to...all this.”

Mindy smiled. “Not at all. You look remarkable.”

“Then why are people staring?” Kili asked.

“Well, part of it is because you’re Kili Durin and no one’s seen you at public functions like this very often, if at all.”

“The other part?”

“You are an astoundingly attractive woman, Kili,” Mindy said. “In a dress like that, well. I’m surprised you don’t have men trying very hard to get past your brother and uncle.”

Kili flushed, a hand going to her hair as she stuttered and blushed brightly. Mindy laughed and took Kili’s arm, leading her back to Fili while she still tried to form words. She knew her face was red and she wanted nothing more than to find a corner of the room and hide. Fili took a look at her and smiled, pulling her close against him. Kili burrowed her face against his shoulder, absolutely mortified. She tuned out Fili’s conversation with Mindy, trying to calm herself and her red face.

The music came to an end and someone went up to the microphone. Kili reluctantly pulled away from Fili and turned her attention to the museum representative that was currently thanking everyone and going through the motions of being the master of ceremonies. Kili listened with one ear, mostly relieved that after this it meant that she could escape back home. She was so very much out of her element and comfort zone here and wanted nothing more than to go home.

“I’d also like the announce a new addition to our museum,” the MC said. “There will be a new wing for modern art with the main collection being classic cars through the years. It was kindly donated by Erebor International and the Durin family. The new wing is the Kili Durin wing and should be open late next year once construction finishes building a proper arena for the cars.”

Kili stared, looking at Fili and Thorin, both of them smiling and looking slightly smug. People were looking at them, many of them clapping in approval, and Kili brought her hands to her face, eyes wide as Fili started laughing at her. 

“I told you that you’d want to be here,” Fili said, hugging her around the shoulders.

Kili let her hands fall only to punch Fili in the shoulder, biting her lip. “You dick!” she hissed. “How long have you been hiding this?”

“Uncle helped out,” Fili grinned.

“Ah, I see we have Ms Durin here tonight,” the MC said. He beckoned her forward. “Would you like to say a few words?”

Kili shook her head violently while the people around them laughed. 

“All right, it looks like she’s too shy to say anything,” the MC said. “We also have other collections open...”

Kili tuned him out, pinching Fili’s side. “I hate you,” she hissed, feeling her face heat something fierce. She was probably as red as a tomato.

Fili smiled, hugging her around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer against him. “You love me.”

Kili let her head thunk against his shoulder again. “I’m never going to stop blushing.”

“You look amazing when you blush,” Fili murmured softly. “Makes me wanna take you home and see if I can make you blush too.”

Kili pinched him again, smirking at the yelp he gave as he let go and backed away. Thorin and Bilbo were laughing at him and Kili smiled at the hurt look Fili shot her. Maybe this night was worth the permanent heat in her cheeks if she got to spend it with her family.


End file.
